


All Our Kinks

by Midknight_thief



Category: Original Story
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Fluff, Foot Jobs, Intersex Character, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Morning Sex, Mouth Fucking, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Oviposition, Period Sex, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Stuffing, Vibrators, artificial oviposition, be gentle with me please, face riding, very very light bdsm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknight_thief/pseuds/Midknight_thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan and Gilbert have dated for a year, learning each other's kinks after waiting for so long to be together. And their kinks are dirty. Not just pet play dirty, but enough to make anyone squirm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> These are my own characters, so please enjoy and review nicely. Find me on tumblr I'm Midknight-Thief

Tristan's mouth hung open, wide and stretched around the cock in his mouth. His tongue pushed up against the bottom as Gilbert held his head in his hands and pistoned his hips. Tristan's eyes rolled back in heated bliss as his throat was fucked by the man above him, watching Gilbert's face contort with pleasure.

"F-fuuuuuck!" Gilbert's hips stuttered as he neared his quickly approaching orgasm, gripping Tristan's sunshine blonde hair in between his fingers. Tristan moaned loudly around the cock in his mouth, sending vibrations throughout Gilbert's body. 

Tristan had one hand gripping the back of Gilbert's thigh in submission, while the other jerked his own cock. Tristan gave a few quick sucks before he felt thick, hot, and sticky liquid shooting down his abused throat, and heard a deep cry of satisfaction above him. He gave several thick swallows and leaned back, Gilbert's spent cock sliding out of his gaping mouth. He felt excess cum dripping down his lips as he jerked his own dick faster, cumming with his mouth in an 'o' shape, throat too overused to even let him cry out.

Tristan flopped forward onto Gilbert's thigh, sighing and breathing heavily as he swallowed again, trying to unstick his throat. Who knew mouth fucking could be so good?


	2. Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan's been such a bad boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such trash I'm sorry

"AH! F-fift-teEN!"

Tristan counted the fifteenth smack to his bare ass, thick tears dripping down his cheeks as he lay on his back in Gilbert's lap, struggling to hold his legs up. He bit his lap as Gilbert delivered another slap to the middle of his bruised behind, cock jerking up against his stomach and his vagina leaking like a broken dam. 

"S-sixteeeen!"

Still 14 spanks left to go. Gilbert stared uncharacteristicaly stoic down at his lover, smirking as he firmly rubbed Tristan's left ass check. He then rubbed his fingers up against Tristan's wet lower lips and chuckled. 

"Aww, my baby boy is so wet."

Tristan sobbed and held his legs higher. "P-please-"

"Please what?"

"Please... D-daddy."

Gilbert smirked and smacked him again, this time landed on the left side of Tristan's behind, immediately earning him the response of "seventeen!"

"Don't get impatient, love. You still have 13 more. You have to be spanked, or it's not a punishment. Or, did you forget already that you broke daddy's favorite flower vase? That was very, very bad."

Smack. "Eighteen! I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry d-d-daddy! Please! It h-hurts!"

"I know baby, but I'm doing this for your own good." Smack. "And, if you're good, daddy'll let you ride him. That sounds good, huh? Fucking yourself on my cock?"

Tristan turned red and nodded furiously. "Y-yes daddy! I wanna ride your big f-fat cock!"

Gilbert purred and gave two more smacks, hearing the response of "n-nineteen! Tw-wenty!"

It went on like that for a few more minutes, the cycle of smacks and Tristan counting each one, becoming wetter and harder with each. Finally, Gilbert gave a final smack.

"T-thirty...!"

Tristan dropping his legs, cringing as he fell the sting in his candy red behind. Gilbert layed back and unzipped his jeans-which were covered in precum and discharge from Tristan- and threw them on the floor. Tristan scrambled to sit in Gilbert's lap, and placed his hands on Gilbert's chest. He used one hand to try and finger his vagina open, only to have Gilbert slap his hand away and replace it with his own.

Tristan whimpered as Gilbert fingered him open and grabbed his waist and place him above his hard as a diamond dick. Gilbert pushed the head in, earning a drawer in breath from his lover, before slamming Tristan down the rest of the way.

Tristan screamed and moaned, hands scrambling for support in Gilbert's chest. "D-daddy! Ohhhhhhh my g-God, daddy...!"

"That's it, baby boy, cry for daddy."

Gilbert trust upwards into the hot wet cavern, earning a cry of pleasure from the man above him, before letting his grip on Tristan's hips loosen. 

"Go on, bounce for daddy."

Tristan obeyed, extending his knees upwards to rise to where Gilbert almost slipped out, before slamming himself back down, and repeating the process. Gilbert moaned beneath him, watching Tristan as his mouth opened in a silent scream and drool dropped down his chin. Obscene, wet smack sounds grew louder each time Tristan dropped back down, coming from both his dick and his filled vagina. Gilbert groaned, Dick twitching inside Tristan as he neared his orgasm. He began pistoning his own hips upwards, meeting every thrust. 

Finally, Tristan screamed above him as his g-spot was hit, making him come close to cumming himself. He bounced faster, screaming "d-daddy! D-daddy! Ohhhhhhhh your thick, hard cock is hitting me so hard! AH-! It's wrecking me, daddy! God y-yes, I'm gonna c-cum! Pl-please let me cum, daddy!"

Gilbert moaned and gripped Tristan's hips harder. "C-cum, baby!"

Tristan screamed as he came, thick streams of cum hitting his own stomach, while he came from his vagina, squirting against Gilbert's still moving cock. Gilbert continued thrusting, overloading Tristan's now sensitive body, stopping when he came in thick torrents inside Tristan, filling up the hot wet tunnel. 

They both breathes heavily, Tristan's head falling back after being absolutely wrecked. Gilbert pulled him down to lay own his chest,pulling out of Tristan's spent sheath. Tristan moaned, feeling Gilbert's thick, hot cum leak out of him in waves. 

"Oh god, daddy..."

Gilbert smiled and rubbed his lover's back. 

"Good boy."


	3. Fill Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a lot of cum stuffing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such trash

"You take birth control, right love?" Gilbert asked, looking towards his liver.

Tristan looked at him and answered. "Yeah, why?"

Gilbert smirked and Tristan could swear he saw his eyes go almost completely black, except for a small cobalt blue. The British man got up, beckoning Tristan to follow him to his room.

\--------

"A-ahhhhhhh..."

Tristan shuddered and bit his lip as he felt a third round of sticky warm cum fill him up, leaking down the sides of Gilbert's still hard cock. Tristan felt himself squirt, weakly orgasming for the third time. He didn't object when Gilbert gently moved him to where he was on his back, the other blonde man towering over him. 

Gilbert gently started thrusting again, gaining a breathy giggle out of Tristan. His g-spot was immediately struck, making him quietly gasp and whimper.

"There, right there baby... Oh god, y-yes..."

They had gone at it so hard the third round that they were both content on barely giving any noises, save for a few moans and grunts. Gilbert's thrusts were slower now, trying not to make Tristan's body overload. He leaned down to kiss his lover, and gently latched onto his collarbone. Tristan gasped again and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's shoulder as he sped up, beginning to pound Tristan into the mattress. 

Tristan came again without a warning, more liquid squirting out of his vagina and barely any cum leaked from his own cock. He felt Gilbert push on his stomach, making his body leak cum from previous rounds profusely, coating Gilbert's dick in his own cum. 

"Ohhh God... You came a lot."

Gilbert breathily laughed, slowing his hips down again, close to cumming. 

"I'm about to cum again."

Tristan smiled. "Do it... Fill me up, baby."

Gilbert moaned, doing just that. He felt himself spurting the sticky liquid into Tristan, coating his cervix in another white layer. He groaned and pulled out, pushing into Tristan's stomach to help force his cum out. Tristan sighed and let his legs fall open, making even more hot jizz leak into his thighs, where several angry red bite marks resided. 

Tristan giggled again, reaching down to scoop up some of the white liquid into his fingers, bringing them up to lick the salty substance. He saw Gilbert smirk and lean down, gently kissing the white-coated thighs before he began to eat his own cum out of Tristan. 

"Oooooohhhhhhhh," Tristan moaned, pink in the face. He ran his right hand in Gilbert's hair, ruffling it in several directions. "That feels good. That's soooo sexy, baby. Does it taste good?"

Gilbert chuckled and pulled back, lips a clearing white. "Tastes so good, love." Then he leaned back down to clean Tristan with his mouth again, drawing several more moans from him. He swallowed a whole mouthful of cum, and knew that there was still even more he had to clean up.


	4. Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan's period has started, and all he can thick of right now is Gilbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, then. I'm just getting worse, aren't I?

Tristan tried so hard to ignore the pressure on his hips and the thick red fluid he knew he was leaking. His period had started 2 days ago, and as always, it made him whiny and needy to be fucked by something. However, asking Gilbert to fuck him while certain body parts were like this was not easy. Gilbert walked in, hearing the low whining coming from his lover.

"What's wrong, love?"

"N-nothing, baby I-I'm fine."

Gilbert didn't believe it. He sat next to Tristan and shifted his shirt to expose the man's collarbone, and bit down. What he got in return was a gasp and a red face, and Tristan cursing as he tried to cross his legs.

"Shit..."

Gilbert chuckled. "Period making you too wet to bear, huh love?"

Tristan blushes and felt Gilbert picking him up. The blonde took him back to their room, kissing his neck up and down along the way.

\----------

Tristan whimpered as Gilbert slid the head of his heavily lubed cock into his blood stained pussy. He gripped the bed sheets, feeling both extreme pleasure and a slight ache everywhere on his lower body. Gilbert finally managed to sheathe himself completely, sighing as he looked down to see thick drops of blood sliding down his cock, finding it oddly arousing. 

"That's so sexy, love." He leaned down to kiss Tristan. "Does it hurt? Tell me if it hurts."

Tristan shook his head, biting his lip and turning red up to his ears. Gilbert gave an experimental thrust, slightly pushing Tristan up a little. The man moaned, legs shaking as more blood and some of the liquid from his vagina leaking more onto his cock. 

"F-feels so good..."

Gilbert smiled, gently kissing Tristan's upper body, all while beginning to thrust into Tristan's hot sheath. It was even hotter than it usually was, considering how much blood was spilling in it, naturally warming it. Tristan gasped, reaching up to wrap his arms around Gilbert's shoulders.

"Fuuuuuuuck..... Go f-faster, please! I need it, b-baby... Pound me!"

Gilbert growled, doing so. He sped up, holding Tristan to him. Tristan gasped and moaned and made the most beautiful noises as he was pounded into the bed. He felt his own leaking blood slip down onto his thighs, sliding against Gilbert's sides and stomach. Gilbert then turned him into his sides, cock still inside him. 

He resumed pounding his lover, now in a spooning position as he held one of Tristan's legs up. Even more blood leaked onto the sheets and past Gilbert rock hard dick. His cock was getting slippery, blood and precum and some juice from Tristan's wet pussy making him almost slip out when he pulled back. Tristan was almost wailing for Gilbert, obscene language coming from him as Gilbert practically fucked his brains out.

"Oh g-god! Baby, y-you're almost slipping out of me! Ahhh-aH! P-pound me! Come on, b-baby, I need it! Fuck me! Fuck me with your big, f-fat, hot cock! I need your cock!"

Gilbert growled loudly, thrusting so hard it made Tristan goofily grin and drool, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

"YES! OH GOD YES! THAT'S IT! WRECK ME! WRECK MY PUSSY!"

Gilbert shuddered, feeling blood practically leak out by the gallon onto his cock and down into the little bushel of curly blonde hair at the base, dying it a light orange. He sat up, pulling Tristan with him, and the boy immediately started bouncing on his dick like it was his favorite toy. He breathily chuckled, looking up at Tristan.

"You like fucking yourself on me, don't you love? It's like your using a toy, huh? Is my cock gonna make you cum? Hm? I wanna see you cum, love." He grunted as Tristan let himself fall back down again. "I wanna see you get your pussy juice everywhere!"

He gripped Tristan's hips, now lifting him up and down himself, thrusting up to meet him. He furrowed his eyebrows and chuckled darkly. "I'm gonna cum all in your pretty little sheath, baby. You're gonna be painted white and red by the time I'm done with you! Ohhhhhh yes I'm gonna burst, baby. You want my come?"

Tristan gasped and breathed in. "Y-yes! Fill me up! F-fill my pussy up! Oooooooohhhhhhhh a-aH! Yes! I'm gonna cum!  
I'm cum-mmiiiiiiiiiing!"

Tristan came, squirting with such force that she soaked both his and Gilbert's thighs. Gilbert groaned, thrusting up one more time and coming in Tristan leaking pussy. He felt Tristan shaking and shuddering, cum and pussy juice and blood leaking in waves as Gilbert pulled out.

Gilbert smiled contently. "Mmmmm that was so good baby. I might just have to fuck you again."

At these words, Tristan's eyes opened and his lay back onto the bed in front of Gilbert, reaching down and using two fingers to spread his lower lips. He looked up at his lover and blushed.

"Then fuck me again."


	5. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's worth a try at least once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm over the fact that I'm now sentient trash by writing this.

"Hey Gilbert?"

Gilbert looked to his lover, who was slightly fidgeting next to him on the couch. He raise an eyebrow, concerned at Tristan's behavior. 

"Yes? What's wrong, love?"

"..... Can I give you a foot job?"

Gilbert turned pink, staring at the blushing man besides him. He had been given blowjobs and hand jobs, but never a foot job. Maybe it was worth a try.

"Sure."

Tristan looked into his eyes, seemingly shocked that he said yes. He gave a small smile and reached over to unzip Gilbert's jeans, pushing his boxers down and grabbing his half-hard dick. He then leaned back, pulling off his shirt and laying on his back, and held his legs up. He bent his legs at the knees and grabbed his own ankles, giving Gilbert freedom to move in between his feet.

Gilbert gently placed his dick in between Tristan's feet, and found that they were surprisingly very soft. He almost figured that Tristan would have rough feet from walking around in heeled shoes so much. Tristan started moving his feet over the cock, up and down and around the base. Gilbert softly moaned, sighing contently at letting Tristan have control. He had become fully hard, cock curving up and slightly to the left.  Tristan giggled, looking up to see Gilbert's eyes closed. 

Tristan then put his hand up to his mouth and licked it, getting it as wet as he could before moving it down to gently grip Gilbert's cock along with his feet. He heard another moan, and started moving his hand up and down while his feet rubbed it all over. Gilbert began moaning more often, cock twitching more. Tristan moved his feet faster and pulled his hand back.

Gilbert came with a shudder, shooting cum onto Tristan's stomach and all the way up to his chest. Tristan smiled and dropped his feet, using two fingers to scoop up some come that had landed on his chest, and licked them clean. Gilbert watched in bliss, reaching down to kiss Tristan. 

He then pulled back and stared pulling down his own pants, and then the skirt Tristan wore. Tristan smiled and lifted his hips, allowing Gilbert to pull down his underwear as well. Gilbert leaned down to start kissing along Tristan's lightly tanned thighs. He was going to return that sweet little favor he just enjoyed.


	6. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public sex is a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a big fan of this kink, but you know. I wrote it anyways because I'm trash.

Tristan bit his fist, trying to stay as quiet as possible as Gilbert fucked him against the wall in the restaurant bathrooms they were in. The bathroom stalls had doors from the roof to the cieling, making them closed of from the ones beside them, but not necessarily soundproof.

'Damn his public sex kink!'

Tristan felt a prodding at his g-spot and nearly screamed, Gilbert's hand flying over his mouth to prevent any noise. Tristan lowly moaned, unable to avoid the pressure building up in his hips as Gilbert stopped thrusting to slowly grind against Tristan's pelvis. A bushel of neatly trimmed, curled blonde hair brushed against his own in circular motions, lightly tickling his stomach.

He breathily giggled, wrapping his arms and legs around Gilbert as the other man picked him up, and began thrusting again. Gilbert licked his ear and kissed his cheek, as if trying to make up for the embarrassing situation. Tristan's toes twitched in his shoes, and he started breathing heavily into Gilbert's neck. He felt like he was going to burst.

Gilbert knew instantly that his lover was going to come soon, as the muscles in the vagina on his cock tightened and twitched. He felt himself close to coming, and pulled out, spurting thick white cum onto Tristan's stomach. Tristan moaned, fingers reaching down to rub against his clit. Gilbert held a few folded sheets of toilet paper underneath Tristan, waiting for him to squirt.

Gilbert kissed Tristan as the man came, clear discharge squirting directly onto the paper below him. He swallowed the long moan with his lips, and blindly threw the paper away. He gently set Tristan down, holding him with one arm while he pulled his lover's black satin dress back up for him. He zipped it up and pulled up his own pants, and made sure everything was clean.

He opened the door to check if anyone was in the bathroom, moving out when it was clear as Tristan followed him on wobbly legs.


	7. In The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy morning sex can really make a morning hater feel so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I really need to say it anymore?

Gilbert had asked that question weeks ago, only now acting upon it.

"Can we have morning sex sometimes? I'd like to be able to wake you up like that, but only if you're comfortable with it."

Tristan had said yes, as he loved the thought of his mornings getting a little better. So there they were, spooning in the bed, Gilbert's cock inside Tristan, eyes closed and arms wrapped around the blonde. Tristan smiled lazily, humming contently as Gilbert gently prodded at the sensitive walls in his vagina, slowly bringing him to his orgasm. Gilbert was focusing entirely on Tristan, determined to make him cum first. 

Tristan moaned as the pressure on his hips grew and his stomach got warmer. He felt himself about to cum, his own cock straining against his stomach. Gilbert slightly sped up, hearing the pretty noises coming out of his lover's mouth. He kissed Tristan's collarbone, reaching down to run at the small, sensitive clit just underneath Tristan's flaps. Tristan gasped, cumming right then, discharge squirting down Gilbert cock and his own cum landed right above his happy trail.

Gilbert came next, sighing in satisfaction. His cum coated the soft walls white, and he pulled out to duck underneath the covers, pulling Tristan's limp legs over his shoulders. He licked a stripe up Tristan's labia, gaining a weak moan from the man's mouth. Gilbert smiled lazily and continued, determined to clean up the mess he made.


	8. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet play is actually pretty nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trash queen right here, everyone.

"A-ahhhhhh..."

Tristan moaned as he felt Gilbert slide into his vagina, a little bushel of blonde curls rubbing against his own. The bright blue collar rubbed against his neck, leash tugging him forward as he rode Gilbert. 

"M-master..."

Gilbert smiled, his eyes almost completely black except for a thin ring of cobalt blue. He rubbed Tristan's hip with one hand, while the other held the leash. 

"Yes, my sweet little pet?"

Tristan turned red, slowly grinding his hips down in need. He gently squeezed his own muscles, causing his cervix to clench around Gilbert. He watched Gilbert face as he groaned, smiling and breathily exhaling. 

"Please give it to me..."

Gilbert smirked and began to thrust up, making Tristan bounce on him. Tristan gasped and stared lifting himself up, practically purring at how good it felt to have Gilbert's long, thick cock in him. His legs shook as he bounced on the cock inside if him, feeling it twitch and rub against his walls. He wanted Gilbert to cum inside of him so badly that he was almost wailing for it.

"Mmm-Master! Please, I need your cum!" He slammed down harder, hearing Gilbert gasp and piston into him. 

"Yes! Fill me up! Breed me like the dirty bitch I am!"

Gilbert's grip on the leash and Tristan's hands turned vice-like, knuckles going white as he flipped them over and started pounding into Tristan.

"You want me to cum? You'll get my cum, baby," He grunted, balls tightening as he wrecked Tristan's wet pussy. "I'll cum in you so hard you'll be dripping with it for months! I'm gonna breed you like a little bitch in heat!" 

Tristan wailed, arms scratching at Gilbert's shoulders. "YES! DO IT! PUT YOUR CUM IN ME!"

Gilbert came with a final grunt, spraying sticky, salty cum in Tristan's sheathe. Tristan screamed as he came, squirting onto his own thighs. He hummed when he came down from his high, and it almost sounded like he was purring. Gilbert chuckled and fluffed Tristan's hair as he pulled out.

"Good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests? Comment your suggestions and become trash with with me.


	9. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really just a lot of fluff. I hope it makes you cry at the cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I feel like pretty sweet trash for writing this one.

Tristan eyed the box on his nightstand while Gilbert grabbed the lube from the other nightstand.

"Pregvention: protecting wombs from even the most potent sperm!

Protects against: multiple internal orgasms for even the kinkiest of situations!

Instructions: take two pills a day in the morning. To stop using, take one pill in the morning for a week and then stop taking completely to become fertile again. 

Warning: do not exceed recommend dosage. See doctors if dosage is skipped. Do not handle broken tablets."

Birth control. Tristan's mother had made him take it since he turned 18, in order to prevent him from becoming pregnant at a young age. It worked amazingly. Not once had Gilbert come inside him and he felt unsafe. Gilbert returned with lube and began slowly fingering Tristan open. 

Tristan took his focus away from the box and moaned, his legs twitching. However, he still thought about the box. He and Gilbert had recently revealed their relationship at the last Midknight Masquerade Ball, a ball Tristan came up with to allow anyone to be themselves for one night each December first, a ball he made while he was still gathering courage to be himself again. Tristan had loved Gilbert for years... Since he was 9, to be exact. It sounded strange, but it was true. But, Tristan felt a connection with Gilbert that he felt should have a higher milestone.

Maybe... Maybe he wanted a baby? 

'No, stop that! You may have a pregnancy kink, but you are only 19! You can wait!'

Tristan gasped as Gilbert hit his g-spot with three fingers, pulling them out to replace them with his hardened cock. Tristan moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Gilbert's shoulders. Gilbert started thrusting, holding Tristan in his arms. Tristan's voice hitched as he started to scream for his lover.

"G-Gilbert! Yes, right there! Oh my goooood yes! Make love to me!"

Gilbert smiled sweetly and sped up. "I already am, love."

Tristan's filter snapped, all of his thoughts pouring out of his mouth as his lover brought him to his orgasm.

"Yes! Gilbert, put a baby in me please! I want your baby!"

Tristan screamed and Gilbert went wide eyed and red eared at Tristan's statement as the both came. Tristan went limp, flopping onto the bed. Gilbert, however, stared down at his lover.

"Did you mean that?"

Tristan looked up, eyes showing contentment and overflowing love.  
"Hm?"

"A b-baby...."

Tristan blanked, before abruptly gasping and trying to squirm away. "Oh no no no I can't believe I said that out loud!"

"No no, wait!"

Tristan stopped struggling, looking up as his eyes filled to the brim with tears of embarrassment. Gilbert smiled and kissed his forehead. 

"I'd love a baby with you, love. But, maybe it should wait," he chuckled. "I haven't even asked you to marry me yet."

Tristan blanched. "R-really? Y-you w-want to m-marry me...?"

Gilbert sighed, smiling. "Yes. I was going to propose tomorrow but..." 

He pulled a ring box from under the pillow and got down on his knee at the side of the bed.

"Tristan Jaden Trevor Damon Sebastian Bowers Fernandez Carriedo... Will you marry me?"

Tristan couldn't speak. All he could do was cry, and throw himself onto Gilbert. He hoarsely screamed yes over and over again while Gilbert placed the ring on his left ring finger. It was gorgeous. Sapphires and diamonds seemed to embrace each other on the white gold band, which was thick and shining even in the low light.

Gilbert cried too, holding his now fiancé. He absentmindedly rubbed Tristan's abdomen. It would be a while...

But soon, he would be a proud daddy with the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions? Tell meeeeee. Tell me your kinks, you filthy animals.


	10. Good Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vibrators are fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out that some of these will not be in order. Enjoy the trash.

Tristan softly moaned as the bullet vibrator in him sped up, vibrating harder and faster. Gilbert held the remote, toying around with the controls and buttons. They had been doing this for almost an hour, and Tristan had come twice. His legs were shaking and his arms were weak, but he still wanted to go again.

Tristan whimpered as he felt the vibrator reach its final setting as Gilbert pulled him into his lap. He whispered in Tristan's ear, "I've got you, love."

Tristan came again and Gilbert turned the vibrator off and pulled it out. Tristan slumped into his lover's arms and closed his eyes, too worn out to even keep his eyes open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a kink you'd like to see with my two nerds? Share them with me and join my trash army.


	11. Take It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few select words can really bring out the need in someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trash.

"God yeees... Oh, goddamn. You take that cock baby- hnggggg- take it like it was made for you."

Tristan gasped and whimpered as Gilbert pounded into him, his slicked up cock sliding in and out of his vagina at such a high speed it almost looked like a blur. Gilbert seemed to have to filter at the moment, speaking every thought that came to mind.

Gilbert grunted and moaned as his balls slapped against his lover's lips. "Ohhhhhhh God yes baby. Ah it's almost like you're molded to my cock. That sounds nice, huh baby? Your pretty little sheathe shaped to fit my dick only?"

Tristan clawed at Gilbert's shoulders, face red as he felt that familiar stirring warmth in his stomach. He nodded and wailed as Gilbert struck his g-spot. "Y-yes! It's only for y-you, baby!"

Gilbert chuckled and grabbed the bottle of lube that was thrown haphazardly onto the nightstand. He stopped thrusting, much to Tristan's dismay, and squirted an obscene amount of the clear liquid into his cock. He threw the bottle into the floor and grabbed Tristan's hips in a bruising grip before thrusting again. 

Tristan screamed and dug his nails farther into the skin on Gilbert's shoulders, drawing blood. "O-oh yes! Ffffff-fuck me!"

Gilbert smirked and bit his lip, leaning down to whisper into his lover's ear. "That's right, baby. Take it. Take all of my cock." He groaned and sped up. "You love my cock don't you, baby? Yeah, you love it in your fucking tight sheathe. It fits sooooo perfectly, baby."

Tristan whimpered and moaned loudly, arms falling to the bed as he gripped the sheets in his fingers. "Ohhhhh y-yesssss I love it! I love your b-big, fat, long cock in me! Mmmmm the w-way the veins on it run against m-me- a-AH! OH YES! THERE, BABY, THERE! OHHHHHHHH FUCK ME WITH THAT HOT DICK! GIVE IT TO ME! MAKE ME CUM U-UNTOUCHED WITH THAT HUGE COCK!"

Gilbert grunted and pulled Tristan up to ride him. He growled and bit Tristan's neck, tongue licking at the bitemarks he left. "Keep talking like that, my little cumslut."

Tristan euphorically bit his lip and drooled. "Y-yes! Oh I feel it! It's twitching in me! Ahhhhhhh cum in me, baby. F-fill me up with that hot cum. Ohhhhhhh f-fuck yES! Y-you're dick us wrecking me! I'm gonna c-cum! Make me cum right on your cock! A-AH! I'M CUM-MMMING! AH!"

Tristan came in thick spurts from his own cock, and in hot waves of discharge from his vagina. He sighed loudly, wrapping his arms around Gilbert and going lax as his lover kept thrusting. Gilbert groaned one last time as he came, filling Tristan up just like he wanted. 

Gilbert grinned. "Feel good, love?"

Tristan nodded, eyes closed and slowly drifting into sleep. Everything he said was going to cause him to get wrecked again later, so he might as well get some rest while he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come be trash with me and send me some kinks.


	12. Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eggs. Who would ever have thought it was eggs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my personal favorites (and actually one of my kinks). Have fun reading my trash.

"Dear fucking Christ... How did you find out...?"

Gilbert smiled as Tristan looked down into the box he had given him. It contained an extremely phallic device, along with little jelly-like accessories t fill it. Tristan's face was bright red, his legs crossed in an effort to hide the oncoming wet patch in his pants.

Gilbert chuckled. "Internet history is very helpful, love. Now," Gilbert picked up the box. "How about we try this out?"

\-----------

"O-oh God..." Tristan moaned as he watched Gilbert put another jelly-like egg into the bottom of the alien-shaped dildo, a thick clear slime covering his fingers. Tristan practically shook in anticipation as the eggs made a wet squelching noise, sliding into the dildo. It must have been at least 9 inches. It was flexible and a fleshy color, with a dark green hilt at the bottom, while the eggs were a light orange. 

Gilbert squeezed the last egg in and smirked at Tristan. "There we go, love. All in."

Tristan gulped and hastily sat up on his knees, allowing his lover to place the filled silicone cock underneath him. He could see it bulging with eggs, dripping with thick fluids and lube. He swallowed and slowly lowered his hips, lips giving way to the curving points of the dildo.

He gasped when he felt himself pass one of the eggs in the internal part of the device, sliding down further till he passed another. He shuddered and carefully moved to lay on his back, letting Gilbert take hold of the hilt. He pushed it in and pulled it out with a pistoning force, making Tristan scream and clench the blanket between his fingers.

"G-Gilbert! Oh my gooood yesssssss..."

Gilbert smiled and moved it even faster, looking up to see Tristan's eyes closed and hear him gasping and panting. Suddenly, a wet squelch sounded in the room and Tristan felt his vagina being filled a little more. He blushed and moaned louder when he realized an egg had slipped into him. 

"M-more..." He whispered, staring at the cieling. "Put more eggs in m-me..."

Gilbert listened and obeyed, squeezing two more eggs in beside the other and pulling the dildo out a little more each time to make room. Tristan felt a warm feeling in his stomach as he giggled breathily and spread his legs more. 

'There are eggs in me...'

Below him, Gilbert had squeezed the last two eggs in, making it a perfect amount of five eggs. He smiled and rubbed Tristan's slightly protruding stomach, feeling little numbs of the eggs. He smirked and leaned back to watch. "Go on, love. Lay them. Lay those pretty little eggs I put in you."

Tristan shuddered and bit his lip in a goofy smile as he pushed an egg out, the jelly-like form rubbing up against his clit as it fell out. A thick trial of slime followed it, coating his thighs and the bedspread. A few minutes had passed and Tristan's orgasming approached quickly, needing one more run against his g-spot or clit to cum untouched. 

He opened his mouth in a silent scream as he squirted, his discharge forcing the last egg out. There, in a little pile in between Tristan's legs, lied a little mound of 5 light orange, cum and slime covered jelly eggs. Tristan moaned loudly, head falling back and his grip on the covers going lax. Gilbert smiled proudly, feeling a strange sense of paternity towards the fake eggs. 

Maybe Tristan's wish for children in the future passed onto him. He smiled at the thought and put the reusable eggs and dildo back in their box and began cleaning Tristan and gently moving his lover to replace the sheets. 

Tristan smiled when everything was finally clean, the pride of 'laying' those eggs still lingering. Not only had it felt good to play out such a kink with his lover, but it felt good to have so much pride in 'his eggs,' too.


	13. Stuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very special request. Stuffing is sonetimes too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special request from the bf. Enjoy, trash children and trash husband.

Another button had popped off of Tristan's old white button up shirt, but he could care less. It went flying in the air and hit the floor about five feet away. However, Tristan was too occupied with stuffing his face with another lava cake to care. This one must have been the seventh or eighth by now, along with two thick cheeseburgers, three large fries, half of a lemon custard pie, a caramel apple, two glasses of sweet tea, and a bar of chocolate.

Gilbert rubbed Tristan's stomach, which was distended by about 4 inches. His face was a bright cherry red, mind still adjusting to the sight of Tristan stuffing himself. Tristan had come several times through his panties, and he had soaked a fairly large portion of the bed.

Tristan licked his fingers, chocolate smearing onto his lips and cheeks. He didn't do this too often, stuffing. It was a once in a blue moon type of kink, mostly because he didn't care for running on a treadmill afterwards. However, with all the food and sweets, he couldn't resist. 

Gilbert watched in aroused silence as Tristan reached for the last lava cake in the box, palming himself through his jeans. Tristan moaned as he leaned back, stuffing the whole cake in his mouth in one go and swallowing. Gilbert shuddered when Tristan took his last sip of sweet tea, pulling his cock out and quickly jerking himself to the sight of his larger than usual lover. Tristan leaned back with a content sigh, reaching down to pry off his soaked panties, which would need heavy amounts of soap to clean. 

Gilbert groaned and blushes at the sight of his lover's dripping entrance, jerking himself faster. A familiar boiling heat grew in his stomach, and he leaned over Tristan in order to cum directly into his stomach. He moaned loudly, collapsing to his knees on the bed.

Tristan chuckled, hand rubbing his own stomach.

"Baby?"

Gilbert looked up, face flushed. "Yes?"

"Can you get me the angel food cake from the fridge?"


	14. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cock rings are fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request filled, still another to go! Keep them coming!

"Ahhhhh... G-Gilbert! Please!"

Tristan whined loudly but to no avail. His lover held him down on his knees, fucking him roughly from behind, his cock pistoning in and out of Tristan's vagina. Tristan's own cock twitched in the dark red cock ring that he wore, leaking profusely and bouncing against his stomach with every sharp thrust. A small plug was placed in his ass, grinding against his prostrate as Gilbert fucked into his g-spot.

"Y-yes! Right there! Gilbert please let me come!"

Gilbert chuckled, pushing Tristan's chest into the bed and pounding him.

"Beg for it, beautiful"

Tristan sobbed, arms weak and shaking, scrambling to clench the bed sheets. He hiccuped and whined when Gilbert slapped his ass, feeling overstimulated.

"R-r-red light! Red light!"

All movement stopped immediately and Gilbert pulled out, pulling Tristan into his lap and reverting back to his sweet, everyday personality.

"Oh my god, baby, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, love!"

Tristan smiled, blushing and running his fingers through Gilbert's hair.   
"You didn't hurt me." He gestured to the ring around his dick. "I just really, really need to cum. I can't even squirt with this on."

Gilbert smiled, relieved he hasn't hurt his lover. "Of course." He pulled the plug out and the ring off, sitting and pulling Tristan over his cock and re-etering. 

Tristan came instantly, clawing at Gilbert's shoulders and sighing, shuddering with his intense orgasm. Gilbert followed soon, emptying himself inside Tristan and laying them both down. He spooned Tristan and kissed his neck, rubbing Tristan's stomach. 

"Maybe we should save the ring for another date."

Tristan giggled tiredly and nodded. "Definitely"


	15. Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan's boys need plenty of milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lactation kink request!

Tristan was 7 months pregnant, with Gilbert's triplets no less. His stomach was extended to the point where it felt like he would pop, his breasts has grown from a small A to a slightly larger B cup. They were filled with milk ready for the babies when they arrived. However, it was painful to have them on his chest, they felt tight and barely leaked at all. No matter how much he tried, squeezing them or pinching, he could not get any milk out. 

Tristan felt like crying, sitting with his soaked tank top on the couch, desperately pinching his nipples in an attempt to coax the milk out and one of the triplets kicking in his stomach. Gilbert walked in, following the sound of frustrated crying, a worried look in his face. 

"Tristan? Love?"

He stopped when he saw Tristan, face growing heated at the dark stains on Tristan's shirt. 

"Oh..."

Tristan looked up, putting his hands down and whining. "Gilbert..."

Gilbert slowly walked to him and sat beside him, lifting his tank top off. He noticed immediately that Tristan had not worn a bra, his breasts too enlarged to wear one comfortably. He gently took a leaking nipple in his mouth, moaning quietly when a sudden burst of milk filed his mouth, and began sucking steadily. Tristan moaned above him, running his fingers through Gilbert's light blonde hair.

He could feel the pain and discomfort subsiding, moaning contently and rubbing his wet vagina. Gilbert pushed Tristan's hand out of the way as he moved from the now empty nipple to the other full one, sucking again. 

He gently fingered his husband until he orgasmed, a soft sigh of relief coming from Tristan's mouth as he slumped back, milk gone and satiated. He purred quietly, laying down and carefully laying his head upon Tristan's swelled stomach, smiling proudly when all three of his growing babies kicked.


	16. Going Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dry humping for an old request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas ya filthy animals!

"Fuck, Gilbert, come on!"

Tristan panted heavily, nearly sobbing. He was so wet it hurt, his underwear practically soaking under his jeans as Gilbert dry humped him. Tristan was on his hands and knees, his ass in the air with Gilbert tightly gripping his hips and thrusting his own clothes hips against him.

Tristan was frustrated and on the brink of cumming just from the friction alone. He wanted Gilbert's cock in him, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen until he came. Tristan sobbed and spread his legs further, moaning loudly and gripping the sheets. 

"O-oh God, baby...harder, please!"

Gilbert panted and listened, thrusting harder. "Gonna cum..."

Tristan nodded furiously, screaming and squealing as he came, soaking his underwear and jeans and slumping onto the bed. Gilbert came soon after, grunting and stilling. Tristan moaned quietly as Gilbert started yanking his pants off.

They were far from done.


	17. Safe word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert gives Tristan his trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MISS ME?

"So...you're really trusting me with this? You know how I can get, gillybird..."

Gilbert laughed quietly and held Tristan's hand, smiling his sweet smile. "Of course I trust you, love! I wouldn't have asked you to do this if I didn't. I'm giving you full reign."

Tristan smiled slightly, squeezing Gilbert's hand. It warmed his heart to hear how much his Gil trusted him. "Ok. But promise me that you'll use the safe words. No holding back or hiding them."

"Red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for go" Gilbert smiles proudly at his recitation, ready to start. Tristan grinned proudly, pulling his Gil down for a kiss. 

"There's my good boy..."

\------------------------------

It was quiet in the room, the only sounds in the house were the running of the air conditioner and Gilbert's soft whines. His field of vision blocked by the satin blindfold and his knees in the bedroom carpet, wrists tied behind his back in a figure eight loop. A small ball gag kept his mouth open and slightly aching, leaking spit dripping down his chin, chest, and over his hard nipples.

Gilbert waited as patiently as he could, listening for the click clack of heels and the smell of daisy and hibiscus perfume. His cock stood half mast and already leaking pre cum, his face red in anticipation. His heart jumped in his chest and he squirmed as he heard the door open, a warm chuckle teasing his ears. 

"Look at you, baby..."

Gilbert's face darkened as he whined quietly. He so wished he could see his love. Probably dressed in his prettiest outfit and those lacy heels...

"Does your jaw hurt, baby?"

Gilbert nodded slowly, the black leather collar around his neck rubbing against him. He could sense Tristan kneeling in front of him, reaching to unbuckle it. "You will only use your safe words, or say 'yes sir' or 'no sir'. Understood?"

The tall blonde on his knees nodded again, desperate to get rid of the ache in his jaw. With a pleased hum, Tristan undid the clasp and took the gag out, watching as Gilbert stretched his jaw. "Better?"

"Yes-" 

"Yes, what?"

Tristan smiled at his boyfriends red cheeks, patiently awaiting his answer. 

"Yes, sir..."

"Good boy."

Gilbert couldn't help but smile, so happy to be praised. Tristan fought the urge to giggle, lifting his leg and lightly pushing his heel into Gilbert's chest. "Does my good boy want to see his master? I'm dressed up so pretty for you."

Gilbert whimpered and bit his lip, nodding. He wanted to see Tristan so bad. "Please, sir..."

Tristan gave a satisfied sigh. "You're being such a good boy today, Gil..." With soft hands he reached down, taking off the blindfold and tossing if behind him, removing his leg from Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert resisted the urge to gasp, staring. He loved that black corset in his lover.

"Green light?"

Gilbert shook himself out of his trance to nod. "G-green light...please."

"Aw...so polite." Tristan pushed Gilbert back and straddled him, grinding the wet spot of his panties against Gilbert. "I'm going to ride you. You will tell me if you need to stop. You do not cum until I say so, am I clear?"

Gilbert's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, nodding furiously. "Y-yes, sir. P-please ride me..."  
Tristan ran his hand through the other blondes hair, leaning down to kiss him. His own long hair fell and draped over his face, engulfing them both in bright honey blonde curtains. He purred and sucked hard on Gilbert's throat, taking his own panties off. He ground up against Gilbert's cock, moaning sweetly. 

"Who do you belong to, Gilbert?"

"Y-you..."

"Louder."

"You!"

"Louder!"

Gilbert whined and bucked up, biting his lip and gasping as he humped frantically. "YOU! YOU, I B-BELONG TO YOU!"

Tristan grinned devilishly, sitting on Gilbert's cock and moaning sweetly. "That's right...my sweet boy..."

Gilbert gasped loudly at the sudden silky warmth. Tristan ground in little circles on his cock, and Gilbert felt at home. He felt safe and warm, guided by a strong yet gentle touch. His hips jerked in little restrained thrusts, his attempt to not buck up and behave like a good boy.

Tristan untied his hands as he started moving faster, soft moans falling from red lips. Gilbert immediately moved one hand to Tristan's thick thigh, the other thumb rubbing Tristan's clit, determined to make his partner cum first. Tristan gasped loudly at the sudden touch, his rhythm faltering. "G-Gilbert-"

"Cum...g-god, cum on me..."

Tristan's belly grew warmer and warmer, pushing him over the edge and into his orgasm. Gilbert moaned and came shortly after, thrusting up and burying himself to the hilt. His smaller lover gently collapsed on top of him, both of them panting and satisfied. Tristan purred, giggling cutely. 

"That was nice..."

"It was...thank you, love"

Tristan leaned up and kissed him, rubbing Gilbert's belly as he did. "Anytime, baby"

They smiled and laid down together, Tristan kicking his heels off and somehow quickly removing his corset. Gilbert pulled up the blanket as they both dosed off, happy and content with each other. 

"Anytime..."


	18. Slow ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take it easy

"A-ah..."

Tristan shivered as he slowly rode Gilbert's face. Today was his day to be pampered, as they took turns doing so for each other. And today, Tristan wanted a nice slow ride on his boyfriends face.

Gilbert rubbed the thick thighs encaging his head gently, leaving light purple bruises over the soft stretch marks. He lapped eagerly at the little pink clit so generously put above him, lips shining with copious amounts of slick from his lover's previous orgasms. His sunny blonde hair was ruffled from his lover's perfectly manicured fingernails (with a beautiful paint job done by him, if you asked him). 

He licked and sucked at the sweet, wet lips put before him like they were the sweetest candy, worshiping the sensitive folds and clit. If he could he would worship this lovely prize all day, filling his stomach only with the fluids coming from it. He lapped torturously and thrust his tongue in and out to the rhythm of Tristan's breathy gasps.

"G-Gilbert...I won't last..."

That was all he needed to hear, gripping those gorgeous thighs harder and slurping at what he was given, continuing to lick and slurp through Tristan's wet hot orgasm.

Tristan tried to catch his breath, heavy warmth spreading over his body as he sighed with a tired smile. He looked down at his gilly bird and smiled fondly, sliding off and kissing his wet lips before sliding down further to return the favor.

A warm bath and a massage could wait.


	19. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're perfect

It was needy moments like these that were so good for the both of them. Tristan's thighs shaking at the slow, torturous thrusts Gilbert made, bruises from the other man's fingers dug into his thighs, breathy gasps from them both and red blush high on their cheeks.

Tristan's clit throbbing at the pressure, his lover's thrusts coming to rest for a moment, Gilbert's cock resting heavy in the most perfect spot. The slick walls squeezed so nicely around gil, making him grunt and grind his hips in lovely circles, the pressure and heat increasing low in both of their stomachs.

Tristan felt like he was burning up, sighing shakily. "G-God, Gilbert please touch me, please..."

His lover, God his perfect lover, complied with a shaky laugh, slowly draaagging his thumb along the other man's clit. The combined pressure of the grinding, Gil's skillful fingers, and the additional feeling of Gilbert's happy trail running his clit was almost too much. Tristan's blonde hair made a gorgeous halo on the pillow as he threw his head back and sobbed.

It was too too much. He couldn't last. "I'm g-going to cum-!"

Gilbert started to thrust harder and faster, hitting all the right spots. "Cum, love...you beautiful, gorgeous boy..."

That did it. Tristan's spine arched perfectly, his toes curling and his nails close to tearing the sheets. He came almost violently, squirting on Gilbert's fingers, letting out breathy little moans as Gilbert kept thrusting, seeking his own release.

"Ah, ah, ah..."

The fingers gripping his thigh and hips left even more bruises, caught in a strong grip as Gilbert finished, cumming deeply. He sighed shakily, slowly moving them both to lay down, careful not to remove himself. He showered the other man in kisses, from his forehead to his lightly pink collarbone.

Soft giggles from the affection was all he needed to hear, both of them satisfied as they lay there, hearts beating in sync. 

They were right where they belonged.


	20. Praise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, but here's the next addition to the kinks. Time to take it nice and slow
> 
> UPDATE AND SLIGHT CHANGE!
> 
> After a miniature character redesign, Tristan is still intersex but now only has a vagina, no other parts. This has been the case for quite a few chapters, but now it's official. Thank you

"You're so beautiful."

It was sudden and out of no where, almost. The silence of the room had previously only been filled with breathy gasps and quiet panting, Tristan in Gilberts lap, wearing nothing but the taller blond's t-shirt and a pair of underwear.

Tristan blushed at the sudden praise, Gilbert's hand down the front of his underwear, thumb on his clit and two fingers knuckle deep inside of him. Tristan could barely find the breath to respond, eyes glazed over and his arms weakly trying to remain wrapped around his boyfriend's shoulders. "W-what?"

Gilbert smiled softly, almost mischievous, his unoccupied hand slowly trailing up the back of Tristan's (actually, his) shirt from where it had rested on his tailbone, eventually bringing said hand around to the front to gently cup one barely-there breast. Gilbert rolled his thumb around the hardening nipple, chuckling at the hitch of Tristan's breath before moving his other thumb in small circles around Tristan's clit.

"I said, you're so beautiful. Look at you, love...wet and red-faced, just for me. It's so damn gorgeous."

Tristan whined and let his head fall back. This fucker...he knew what being praised did to him. He attempted to tell him to hush and keep going, but all that came out was a strained sobbing noise, his toes curling. His thighs and knees quivered, barely supported by Gilbert's waist and the couch, as the tall Brit mouthed at his neck, whispering huskily into his ear.

"I can feel you getting wetter around my fingers."

He curled them just right as he said this, making Tristan's back arch and another sob fall from his mouth. A quick spurt of clear liquid falling in his hand made Gilbert hum, tenderly kissing Tristan's earlobe. "That's it, love... I can feel you starting to squirt...just let go. I've got you, I won't let you fall."

Tristan's hands moved to Gilbert's hair faster than either could register, his fingers curling in the soft blonde locks of hair, his own hair sticking to his cheeks with sweat as Gilbert began to move his fingers and thumb faster. Tristan rocked his hips against the stimulation, panting and whining as Gilbert praised him as he quickly approached his orgasm.

"My beautiful, beautiful boy...I love you so, so much. I'm so lucky to have you...I've got you, baby, I've got you."

Tristan hiccuped and cried out, sobbing and shaking as he squirted, soaking the bottom of both his and Gilbert's shirts, as well as his own underwear. His fingers tightened their grip in Gilbert's hair, seeking out something to ground him as his thighs shook. He buried his face into Gilbert's neck and shoulder, pleasured tears soaking the material of his shirt as he came down from his high.

Gilbert removed his fingers after a minute or two, moving to rub Tristan's back with both hands, a contented smile on his face as he held his loved one close. "Shhhh...I've got you. It's alright..."

Tristan shuddered as the tears finally stopped, his clit finally no longer throbbing. He pulled back and kissed Gilbert as softly as possible, cupping his cheeks and just holding his lover's face. When they both pulled back, they shared a smile only they could share, Tristan pushing Gilbert's shaggy bangs out of his face and whispering. "I love you so much, too, Gilly-bird..."

The soft grin he received back could have blinded even those with the best vision. As they kissed again, Tristan knew exactly what to say the next time they did this, when it was his turn to praise his love.


End file.
